


I Wanna Do Bad Things With You

by MarieBoheme



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020), Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Freak Week 2020, Masturbation, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Shameless Smut, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27103708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieBoheme/pseuds/MarieBoheme
Summary: A collection of prompt fills for Final Heaven's Freak Week 2020.
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Comments: 60
Kudos: 100
Collections: Cloti Freak Week 2020





	1. Closing Time

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy my humble offering to Freak Week 2020. It was a nice challenge to try and create something sexy in so few words. I've got at least two entries planned, but I might be able to fit a third depending on how the week goes.
> 
> Prompts used for this chapter: On The Bar, Tease, Multiple Orgasms, Trying to Stay Quiet, Barebacking

It started just before rush hour at the bar, when Tifa had asked for Cloud’s help in retrieving something from storage. It quickly became clear her request was a hoax, for she backed him into a wall as soon as they crossed the threshold, pinning his arms to his sides. He’d watched slack jawed as she rolled her hips against his, eliciting a groan that vibrated deep within his chest.

Satisfied she had his full attention, she'd leaned in close, her breath tickling his ear. “As soon as we’re alone, I want you to bend me over the bar and fuck me so hard you’ll need to carry me to bed.”

With one last wicked smile, she’d released him before sauntering away. The next five hours crawled by at a snail’s pace, as Cloud fought the urge to take her in front of the entire bar, to bite into her skin and leave his mark for all to see. 

His self-control snapped upon the last patron’s exit, barely giving Tifa enough time to lock the door before he lifted her by the waist and all but sprinted toward the bar, to her great amusement. Once they reached the counter, Cloud wasted no time in spinning her so she had her back to him, hoisting up her skirt and pulling down her underwear in one swift movement. 

“Someone’s eager,” she crooned as he slipped a hand between her legs, his fingers becoming coated in her slick. 

“Seems like I’m not the only one,” he teased back before inserting two fingers into her. The action seemed to take her off guard, prompting a moan so uninhibited it almost made Cloud come right then and there.

“Shh,” he whispered, increasing the pace and power of his fingers as they moved in and out of her. “We don’t want the kids to hear us.” 

Tifa whimpered as she clutched the edge of the counter, her muffled cries becoming increasingly erratic until she spasmed and seized around his fingers. It seemed she’d been just as worked up as he was.

As Tifa recovered, Cloud undid his belt and shoved his pants to his knees, the chilling night air nipping at his newly exposed skin. They both let out matching sighs of relief when he finally entered her. 

“Fuck,” he grunted, pausing for just a moment before he began to thrust into her, the bar filling with the sounds of skin slapping against skin and their heavy panting. 

Despite hours of anticipation having brought him near the edge, Cloud desperately held back his own release as his fingers circled Tifa’s clit, only allowing himself to let go once he felt her twitching beneath him once again. He stifled his moans against her back, his mind hazing over as he pumped into her for the last time, exhaustion creeping into his limbs.

As he regained his bearings, Tifa’s eyes fluttered closed. “Teef?”

“Mhm?” she hummed lazily.

“Any chance you can carry _me_ to bed?”


	2. Morning Delight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud gets back at Tifa for her teasing at the bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another entry for Freak Week - hopefully I can get one more out before Friday. Thank you all for the lovely feedback on the first part!
> 
> Prompts used for this entry: Morning Sex, Orgasm Denial, Oral, Hickies

Despite the late nights she spent manning the bar, it was rare for Tifa to not be the first one up in the Strife-Lockhart household. Occasionally, Cloud would sneak off for an early delivery, or the kids would attempt to surprise her with breakfast in bed.

And some mornings, like today, she was greeted by the feeling of a pair of familiar lips making their way down her body until they were nestled between her legs. 

“Mmm,” she murmured, her voice still groggy with sleep as Cloud kissed and sucked greedily at her thighs, his hands stroking her calves at a languish pace. His movements were so gentle that she felt herself drifting off, interrupted only when she felt a sharp pain at her side, her eyes snapping open as she looked down at Cloud with a scowl. With a smirk, he ran his tongue over the love bite he’d placed on her hip among the splotches of red already blooming along her thighs. It seemed he was eager to leave his mark this morning.

Her complaints were quickly extinguished as his mouth returned between her legs, his nose nudging her underwear aside for better access. As he worked his tongue in a pattern he’d long perfected, Tifa reclined against her pillow with a sigh. One hand found its way into his hair, the other clutching at the bedsheets, curling into the fabric with every burst of pleasure.

As Cloud moved his mouth against her, Tifa’s stomach tightened, her thighs clamping against his ears as she felt the pressure in her gut rise like a crescendo, building and building, moments away from reaching its peak—

Only to be heartlessly interrupted when he suddenly pulled away. She made no effort to fight back the whine that escaped her at his cruel hoax.

“Not yet,” he said as he drew circles around her clit with his thumb, the pressure purposely not enough to bring her relief. 

“You’re a wicked man, Cloud Strife,” she pouted. He flashed her a devious smile before his face disappeared from view once more. 

It felt like hours passed as he teased her, repeatedly bringing her near her limit until she was vibrating from anticipation and begging for release. When he finally gave into her desperate pleading, Tifa didn’t even attempt to stifle her cries of Cloud’s name as she rode out the intensity of her long-awaited orgasm.

By the time she came to her senses, Cloud was hovering over her with a knowing smirk. “How was that?”

Despite her euphoric state, Tifa wanted nothing more than to wipe that smug look off his face. With a chilling grace and precision usually reserved for battle, she wrapped her legs around his middle, flipping their bodies so their positions were reversed.

As she lowered her face to his, she savored the way his lips parted and his eyes widened—evidence she’d managed to take him by surprise. 

“Your turn.”


	3. Wish You Were Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hurry home, Cloud. Tifa's waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My last official entry for Freak Week! I may post another entry at some point to complete a bingo, but this is it for the event itself. It's been a fun week, I've loved seeing what everyone else has come up with!
> 
> Prompts Used: Phone Sex, Tease, Dirty Talk

“I’ll still be awhile,” Cloud explained, phone cradled to his ear as he idled on a stretch of road. “Don’t wait up for me.”

“That’s too bad.” Tifa’s voice dropped into a sultry tone he knew too well. One that caused his gut to tighten instinctually. “I was hoping we’d have some fun tonight.” 

“Oh, yeah?” He imagined the mock pout on her face, wishing he could suck and bite into that lower lip before giving the rest of her body the same treatment. In the background, he heard the distinctive rustling of bedsheets. “Where are you right now?” 

“In bed, waiting for you.” He groaned, fidgeting in his seat as his pants grew tighter at the thought of Tifa sprawled out on their bed, eager for him. “Does that turn you on, Cloud? Knowing I’m touching myself and wishing it was you?”

There was no holding back the growl that rumbled in his throat. “ _Fuck,_ Tifa.”

“Your hands are just so much bigger than mine. And they know _exactly_ how to make me feel good. So- _ah-_ sogood.” Her voice cracked, punctuated by a whimper which sent Cloud’s imagination running wild. He pictured her slim fingers rubbing circles over her clit, teasing her nipples, sliding into her heat. 

The pressure in his pants now unbearable, Cloud quickly undid his belt, almost dropping his phone in the fumble (what a cruel hoax that would have been, to have the call end there). When he finally freed his cock, the night air chilling his skin, he wasted no time in beginning to stroke himself, letting out a satisfied sigh at the contact. 

The reaction did not go unnoticed. “Are you touching yourself too, Cloud? Getting your thick cock ready for me? Such a _good_ boy.” 

If he had less self-control, that comment alone would have sent him over the edge. It was rare for Tifa to sound so obscene, but when she did, he was helpless—a captive to her wicked whims. 

As the sounds of their moans and pants filled the receiver, he felt the pressure quickly building in his chest with every filthy word that came out of Tifa’s mouth. She was the first to reach her peak, and he listened enthralled as she worked herself through her orgasm, wishing he could be there to watch her.

It didn’t take long for her to regain her composure, readopting the sultry tone from earlier. “That’s the second time today I’ve come while thinking about you. Won’t you do the same for me? Come for me, Cloud.”

Not one to disappoint, he tightened his hold on his cock, increasing the speed of his strokes until he came with an unrestrained groan against his handset, spilling into his hand and across the side of the road. 

Tifa gave him just a moment to recuperate before she purred, “Hurry home, Cloud. I’ll be waiting for round two.”

He made it back in record time.


End file.
